


Fuck Frat Parties

by seamechope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamechope/pseuds/seamechope
Summary: Hope goes to a frat party and goes out in a not-so-clean way. Good thing a girl in a plain black shirt is there to help her.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fuck Frat Parties

**Author's Note:**

> yes I realized it's short

“Dude, chill.”

Hope was weaving her way through the crowd.

“Yo, come on! Party’s in her room!”

Everyone was drunk.

“Shut up!”

She had to get out.

“Bro! Where’s the milk?”

It was so loud.

“Fuck him up, come on!”

Everything was happening.

“Shit, man!”

The world was spinning.

“Hey, who’d knew you’d get here so fast?”

She just had to make it to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

It was just some guy. She recognized him from her second period class. He wasn’t a good kid. He got bad grades. He had this dark hair that just sat on his head. He was so tall. He was so big.

“I said, where are you going?”

Hope squirmed. It felt like the world was closing in on itself. She couldn’t breathe. He looked down at her face and his expression changed.

“Nah man, I’m just playing with you.”

He opened the door for her, and she quickly took the invitation. Her feet took her down the stairs faster than she could manage and she fell. It happened quickly, but everything hurt like hell. She looked backwards for the guy to help, but the door was closed despite the lingering smell of alcohol inside. So she just did what felt like the best thing to do. She closed her eyes.

It didn’t feel too long until she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was warm, unlike what she imagined the guy to feel like. But she couldn’t open her eyes. She tried to, but it wouldn’t happen.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

The voice tore through Hope, but it didn’t pack much behind it.

“Something.”

“I fucking bet. C’mon, you can’t just dream on these steps forever.”

“I wasn’t dreaming.”

“Sorry to mistake it.”

Hope thought about replying, but decided it would be easier to spend her energy on getting up from the ground. Turns out she didn’t have enough energy. The second she got halfway up, her legs buckled and her elbow hit concrete.

“Fuck!”

“It hurts more on me than what it looks like to you,” Hope said oddly calmly.

“Let me fucking help you up.

And she did. Hope realized the person helping her wasn’t a guy at all, it was a girl. She had short cropped hair and she was wearing a plain black t-shirt. She had this dark makeup on, and she was wearing these dark grey sweatpants that fit her too well. She was wearing these pale green converse, which happened to be Hope’s favorite color. The moments felt so long. Her grabbing Hope’s waist, pulling her up with a strength she couldn’t imagine to be hiding on the girl’s slim body. Her green sweatshirt got pulled up a little, something the taller girl didn’t even seem to notice. But Hope noticed. It gave her butterflies.

“You gotta stand straight before I’ll help you walk.”

Hope snapped out of her trance. She started to focus on standing.

“I’m fine.” Hope mumbled, her pride overwhelming her need for help.

“No, you’re fucking not. You’re bleeding.”

Hope looked at her elbow.

“No, I’m not.”

“Wrong side.”

Hope looked at the other side of her body. The side where her sleeve was newly soaked with blood. The side where her jeans she bought the other day were freshly torn and gaping and revealing skin that the world didn’t need to see.

“Let’s go.”

The girl took off her black shirt, leaving her just walking in her sports bra. Hope stared in disbelief, this girl acting just as her opposite. Her arms flexed as she gave her the fabric. Hope tied it around her waist, forming the long sleeves into a knot at her waist. It hid the rips in her jeans. Speaking of, her mom was going to kill her. She rarely got new clothes, and destroying them would not play well.

“Hey, if I’m helping you I’d imagine you’d at least give me your name.”

Hope looked up at the girl that held two arms around her.

“Hope. I’m Hope.”

“Nice to save you from your ultimate demise Hope. I’m Echo.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Echo placed an arm around Hope’s back and helped her down the stairs. They walked down the rest of the stairs, avoiding the small puke puddles in the middle.

“Guessing you don’t do this often.”

“God, no.”

And they were silent again. Well, until it started sprinkling. Then it started raining. Then it started storming. They were still outside when the thunder boomed above.

“Fuck, I can’t even drive in the dark.”

Hope giggled.

“What, can you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then find your car and drive.”

“I don’t have a car.”

“Well me neither!”

Echo jokingly punched Hope’s shoulder, apologizing profusely afterwards in case she hurt her. Hope assured her it was okay. It really was, actually. It was more than okay. 

The two were walking quickly down the sidewalk. Houses and houses passed by, and Hope wished they could keep walking forever. Echo started turning, directing Hope up a small driveway.

“It’s my house,” Echo said. “Well I guess it’s technically my parents’.”

“We’re only in high school. I’m not expecting you to own a mansion,” Hope replied assuringly.

“Echo! Don’t tell me you brought home another girl!” Sounded a mysterious voice from upstairs.

“Mom, I promise you I’m just bringing a new patient!”

A figure rushed down the stairs. She looked just like Echo, but stronger. She had some random scars scattered on her face, which at first shocked Hope. 

“What’s up?” Hope asked.

Echo’s mother stripped Hope. Out in the open. In front of Echo. Hope felt odd, she was just exposed out in the open. Blood had just started to soak through her jeans, but her loose boxers were untouched. Echo still had her reasons to look, however.

Echo’s mom started cleaning the girl up with the precision of a doctor. Well, she was a doctor. Echo couldn’t keep her eyes off the girl, mesmerized by her body and her long brown hair beaded with small jewelries. 

“What’s your name?” The mother asked.

“Hope,” Echo answered.

Hope smiled. Echo smiled as well. Echo’s mom finished.

“Call me Nia,” Echo’s mother told Hope.

“Got it,” Hope replied.

She walked away, and Echo went over back to Hope.

“Come on, I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes.”

The pair walked upstairs and turned to the left. They entered a plain grey room. It just had a bed, a dresser, some posters on the wall, and a bunch of weights. Echo walked over to the dresser. 

“This look small enough?” She said as she held up a blue shirt with some random logo on it.

“Yeah, pass it.”

Echo tossed the shirt to Hope and she fit it over her head in the corner of the room.

“Do you need new pants?”

“Yeah, my legs can get cold.”

Echo turned around.

“You sure?”

“Yeah?”

Echo turned back around and opened up a new drawer. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were a little too short.

“These good?”

“Yeah.”

They repeated the same exact process. Echo tossed the pants to Hope and she fit in over her legs in the same corner of the room.

“So, who do you need to contact while we ride this out?”   
“My mom, I guess.”

“You got a phone?” Echo asked Hope.

“Yeah, yeah I got it.”

Hope reached into the front of the shirt and grabbed her phone. Echo laughed in disbelief.

“Wait, people actually do that?” She said as she walked over to Hope.

“Yeah?”

“You’re so weird.”

“I realized.”

Echo let the girl step out of the room while she called her mom. Her stomach was turning in on itself. It felt like she was turning herself inside out. Suddenly realizing how cold it was, she went and grabbed one of her many sweatshirts from the dresser. This one was light grey with some yellow spots. She got it when she finished her first basketball game of the year. The yellow spots were paint. Her mom had a habit of using her daughter’s sweatshirts when painting. 

Hope was back. She gingerly walked into the room.

“I’m hoping you don’t mind if I stay the night.”

“No, not really.”

“Good, because my mom didn’t really give me a choice.”

“Fuck, here I’ll give you the bed and I’ll grab a sleeping bag.”

“You’re gonna leave me, a complete stranger, alone in your room? Showing some real red flags.”

“Your right. I’ll make you sleep on the floor.”

“Hey, no no no, don’t do that.”

“I’m grabbing a sleeping bag.”

“Fine.”

Echo left and it was Hope’s turn to think about her choices. Echo was hot. There wasn’t any denying it. She was strong, too. But she was also a stranger and they were in her mom’s house. And Hope wasn’t even sure Echo wasn’t straight. Buff girls don’t have to be gay. Hope didn’t get enough time to learn, because Echo entered the room.

“Nice sleeping bag.”

It had a bug design on it.

“Shut up or I’ll make you sleep in it,” Echo replied.

“Nope, I’ll take the bed, sweet dreams.”

Time passed. Hope fell asleep. It was a late night, it was dark, and she had a big day. But Echo couldn’t sleep. Not with Hope in the same room. So she figured to do the best thing she could do. She got up from the bag and carefully walked over to the bed.

She bent over and kissed Hope on the cheek. She walked back over and got deep into her sleeping bag.

In the dark, she couldn’t see Hope’s body on the bed. She couldn’t see Hope’s face, which was turned towards the ceiling. So she fell asleep, on the floor, turned away from Hope.

The second Hope heard Echo’s breaths become deeper, she let herself smile. A big, embarrassing smile that she only had for special moments. This was definitely a special moment.


End file.
